nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Side to Side
"Side to Side" is a song by Ariana Grande featuring Nicki Minaj. The song was released on Grande's third studio album, Dangerous Woman, and as a part of the countdown leading up to the album's release. Nicki hinted on Twitter that there will be an accompanying music video for the song. Background On April 7, 2016, Ariana shared a snippet of the song via her Snapchat. Three days later the tracklist for Dangerous Woman on iTunes was updated to show five explicit songs on the album. On April 16, 2016, Ariana revealed the tracklist for her upcoming album, and "Side To Side" was revealed to be one of the explicit tracks. On May 13, 2016, Grande announced on her Instagram account that a new song from her album Dangerous Woman would be premiered exclusively on Apple Music every day until the release of the album. The following day, Grande posted a short preview of "Side to Side" via Instagram, then premiered the song on Apple Music the same day. On August 30, 2016, the track was sent to US urban contemporary radio and became Dangerous Woman's third single. The song was written by Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Alexander Kronlund, Grande and Minaj. Martin was also responsible for production, along with Salmanzadeh, as well as programming, drums, percussion, guitars, bassand keyboard. The background vocal was provided by Kotecha, Chonita Gilbert, Joi Gilliam and Taura Stinson. It was recorded at MXM Studios in Los Angeles, California and Wolf Cousins Studios in Stockholm, Sweden while Minaj's verses were recorded at Glenwood Place Studios in Burbank, California and MilkBoy the Studio in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. "Side to Side" is written in the key of F♯ minor with a common time tempo of 159 beats per minute. Grande's vocals span two octaves, from the low note of F♯3 to the mixed note of F♯5. The song is a dancehall and reggae-pop song complemented with R&B influences with a duration of three minutes and forty-six seconds (3:46). Lyrically, "Side to Side" describes a feeling of soreness after sex. In an interview to MTV News reporter Gaby Wilson, Grande explained "that whole song is about riding leading to soreness". Deepa Lakshmin from MTV noted that when Minaj says “bicycle” and “tricycle,” "she’s rapping about something a bit more risqué than your standard gym workout." Cross references * A ménage or "Minaj" is also referenced in "Slumber Party" and "Only". Music video Lyrics I've been here all night (Ariana) I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Let them hoes know) I'm talkin' to ya See you standing over there with your body Feeling like I wanna rock with your body And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin') I'm comin' at ya 'Cause I know you got a bad reputation Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin') These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them no, 'cause I I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) Been tryna hide it Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Makin' everybody think that we solo Just as long as you know you got me (You got me) And boy I got ya 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil And I know it's gonna get me in trouble Just as long as you know you got me These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them no, 'cause I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) I've been here all night (Been here all night, baby) I've been here all day (Been here all day, baby) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna menage I got a tricycle All these bitches' flows is my mini-me Body smoking so they call me young Nicki chimney Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie Gun pop and I make my gum pop I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give him up Can't hear them no, 'cause I I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) I've been here all night (Been here all night baby) I've been here all day (Been here all day baby) Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna menage I got a tricycle }} Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2016 Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos